


Pineapple Ice-cream - Reiner x Reader (Modern AU / Request)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: This was a request from a friend, NaerysSnow17, She wanted me to give Reiner some babies so... Here you go! I hope you like it!!





	Pineapple Ice-cream - Reiner x Reader (Modern AU / Request)

"Reiner" You call, shaking him lightly by the shoulder.

"Hmmh"

"Reiner wake up" You shake him a littler harder

"hmmh... what?" He answers in a sleepy tone shifting in bed and facing you

"I want pineapple ice cream" You say pokeing him in the nose.

"What? Babe we have Vanilla and chocolate ice cream in the freeze" He opens one eye and looks at you.

"But I want pineapple ice cream" you squall.

he lifts his head from the pillow and looks at the clock

"Honey, is 4 am..." He says a little irritated.

"Pleaseee, I can't go back to sleep unless I have it " You beg with big puppy eyes.

"Fine" He says letting out a long sigh before stretching and getting out of bed.

"Thank you" You giggle and give him a big smile.

You watch him while he gets dress and goes into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he comes back and leans on the bed, close to you.

"I'll be back soon, OK?" He whispers in your ear and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek.

"OK" you murmur

An hour later, after going into 4 different stores looking for the ice cream you want, Reiner comes back. He finds you peacefully sleeping.  
He sighs and leaves the ice cream on the freeze. Then he walks back to the bedroom and gets into bed with you.

You roll to the side and face him.

"Hi"

"Hi. I broth your ice- cream" He says tucking behind your ear a strand of hair that was covering your face.

"Thank you, can you bring it here?" You ask after yawing.

"You shouldn't eat in bed (Name)"

"Oh, come on! Pleaseee"

"Ok, ok, I be right back" he says defeted

A few minutes later he is back with the ice -Cream and a spoon.

"Thank you! I love you!" You tell him extending your arms for a hug.

"I love you too"

He gives you an awkward but lovingly hug, still holding the ice - cream and spoon.

Sitting in bed next to you, he opens the bowl of ice-cream and you attack it like crazy.

"You want?"

After eating almost half bowl you look at him and offer.

"No, no, I wouldn't dear" he says raising his hands in front of him with false fear. "You really have cravings, don't you?" He looks a little shocked.

"Huhmm yes I do" You say with your moth full and covered in ice-cream.

"You look so cute" He murmurs leaning forward and kissing you.

You quickly swallow all the ice-cream and kiss him back.

"We still have 3 months to go, you know? So you better get used to this." You give him a big silly smile.

"Anything for my girls" He answers rubbing and kissing your big belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me


End file.
